


A love lullaby

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arguing & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD- Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon (Legend of Zelda) Has Anxiety, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "The first time that it happened it was a little by chance.Locked in Sidon's room, at the Zora's Domain, they were relaxing in their personal pool. Sidon loved those moments of peace, with Link lying on him drawing imaginary circles on the water while he stroked his long golden hair and enjoyed the freshness of the water. When no one dared disturb them and both could enjoy each other's company and be themselves, no prince and no hero.Link, now almost asleep, began to mutter the notes of a strangely familiar song. As soon as Sidon recognized the melody he stopped, his hand still in his hair."Or the five times that Link sang to console Sidon and one in which Sidon did it.





	A love lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> “...” \- -> Spoken dialogue
> 
> […] \- -> Sign language

The first time that it happened it was a little by chance.

Locked in Sidon's room, at the Zora's Domain, they were relaxing in their personal pool. Sidon loved those moments of peace, with Link lying on him drawing imaginary circles on the water while he stroked his long golden hair and enjoyed the freshness of the water. When no one dared disturb them and both could enjoy each other's company and be themselves, no prince and no hero.

Link, now almost asleep, began to mutter the notes of a strangely familiar song. As soon as Sidon recognized the melody he stopped, his hand still in his hair.

Noticing it, Link raised his head, stopping in turn, trying to look him in the eyes as far as the position allowed him.

"I know this song." Sidon explained simply.

Link put his lips on Sidon's skin and sat up to look at him better, waiting for the other to explain himself better.

"It's the lullaby that Mipha always sang to me when I was little." A smile was born spontaneously at the memory. "When I was a tantrum and I didn't want to go to sleep."

[I don't struggle to imagine it.] Signed Link with a slight laugh, imagining the scene.

"I didn't know you knew it."

"Neither do I." He confessed, the memories had not yet fully returned and perhaps they would never have done it but, even today, some residue continued to resurface. [Do you want me to stop?]

"No, please." Sidon said, stroking his leg. "It is pleasant to hear it again after all this time."

Link smiled looking at him tenderly as Sidon closed his eyes. As soon as the sweet and slow melody echoed in the room it brought Sidon back over the years, falling in love once again with Link's voice. Although it was still a bit hoarse due to the scarce use during those years, leaving only a few the privilege of hearing it, it managed to lull Sidon as in a warm embrace.

  


  


  


From that day on, it became almost a habit.

After a long day spent separately or after making love, the occasion didn't matter. Link was happy to be able to sing for Sidon and use his voice for a purpose, enthusiasticed to see that this made the other one in a good mood.

Link noticed that his voice could calm Sidon in those particularly tense days, when he was anxious or agitated about the future. He soon discovered that although Sidon was a positive and cheerful being, he wasn't immune to the concerns of a prince.

He couldn't blame him, he knew what it meant to live with the expectations of others on his own shoulders and if singing made the task easier for him, Link was more than happy to help him.

"I don't know what to do." Sidon sighed, still staring at the water. "The council continues to put pressure on me."

Link turned his head toward Sidon, continuing to hold against his arm. It was one of those days.

He had just returned to the Zora's Domain when Sidon, after his usual warm welcome, had offered to spend the day outside the Domain. Initially the hasty proposal had confused him, but he didn't complain. Every place was fine if Sidon was with him.

Without straying too far, they headed to Lake Mikau, just outside the Domain. In a pleasant silence, they had spent time sitting on the shores of the lake. Sidon kept his feet in the water while Link, sitting next to him, had his back and his head resting on the other's arm.

As soon as Sidon left his thoughts free with his worries, his request no longer seemed so strange to him, thinking that he probably just wanted a change of pace, feeling suffocated even inside his rooms.

"I don't understand why, am I really so impulsive?" Sidon lamented as Link got up to look at him better. His eyes settled on Sidon's scar, immediately looking away as he realized he had done, feeling guilty. Probably the elders were only worried about the safety of their prince and future king, although everyone was aware of Sidon's extraordinary fighting skills except perhaps himself.

Not that Sidon wasn't aware of his abilities but Link still remembered the astonished expression on the other's face when his father complimented him on his courage. Sidon underestimated himself too much and Link wished that he could realized how extraordinary he really was.

"I don't deserve a bit of trust?" Sidon's tone wasn't sad or angry, he looked tired and clearly stressed.

Link's eyes softened as soon as he heard it, tapping the other's shoulder with one hand to get his attention.

When Sidon turned his head towards him, Link signed. [You are wonderful.] Satisfied to see the other's cheeks warm up in surprise. [You are brave, a skilled soldier, kind, always willing to do anything for the sake of your people.]

Sidon remained silent, but raised a hand toward Link, gently stroking his back, encouraging him to continue while he relaxed at the touch.

[You are a hero.] Signed Link, biting his lower lip as soon as he saw Sidon frown.

"I'm not the hero here." He objected without, however, moving away from him.

[You saved the Zoras and the Domain several times, and you helped me.] He stopped to get closer to Sidon. [I could never have done it without you.]

"You're exaggerating, you did it because you're magnificent." Sidon replied, finally hinting at a smile.

Although Link couldn't ignore the beat of his heart to accelerate to the praise of Sidon, he didn't give up.

[I'm not exaggerating.] He looked down for a moment in search of words that would help him better express his feelings. [I'm not referring only to Va Ruta, you have always remained by my side and you have never left. You are important to me.]

As Link let his arms fall to his sides, Sidon found himself unable to look away from the other. Confident and proud and for a moment, just one, to Sidon seemed to be really the hero described by Link.

"You're important to me too."

Link relaxed and showed him a wide smile as he showed his hands again. [It's okay to be impulsive sometimes, look at me.] He signed and then spread his arms and took two steps backward as if it were visible to the naked-eye and this could refute his theory. [But I'm grateful that you also know your limits.]

"I'm sorry for all this, my pearl." Sidon apologized, caressing his cheek.

Link shook his head slightly. [You don't need to pretend with me. I'm grateful you told me about it.]

Link motioned for him to lower himself and when Sidon obeyed, he placed his lips on his scar, stooding on tiptoe. "This is my _Prince Who Slew the Fell Octorok_."

Sidon laughed as he heard his title being mentioned and Link's heart melted as he felt the other's arms embrace his hips in an hug.

"I believe in you." Link whispered stroking his fin and every part of the body he could reach from that position, letting himself be guided by the rhythm of the melody that he began to sing when he heard a sob from Sidon.

  


  


  


"Tell me again about that time when you were in the Gerudo Desert." Sidon asked with a bright smile, excited to hear that story again as he stroked his tail carried forward with his head on the other's legs.

Link smiled, infected with Sidon's cheerfulness, bowing his head to look at him, stopping his hand from caressing his face to answer.

[Well, it's hot and there's sand. So much sand.] He signed with a sly smile.

Sidon laughed heartily as soon as Link stopped moving his hands, making the other's heart melt who willingly joined him.

"I know, I wasn't referring to this." He replied with still a trace of laughter in his voice.

[All right.] Link resumed, biting his lower lip to try to restrain himself. [What do you want me to tell you, when did I get lost due to a sandstorm or when a Sand-Seal almost fell on me?]

"You can tell me what you want," Sidon answered sincerely, smiling at both images. "I always like to listen to them again and pretend to have been there with you to enjoy the scene with my own eyes."

"Journey." Said Link, keeping his gaze fixed on him. [I will find a place to visit that none of us has seen yet, a place with enough water to keep your skin cool. A place to discover together.]

"It would be nice." Sidon replied, kissing the back of his hand. "Did I ever tell you when, while I was looking for you, I scared a Hylian to death?"

Link let out a loud laugh, putting his hands over his face to try to calm himself.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sidon asked pouting, pretending to be offended.

Link shook his head but continued to chuckle behind his hands.

[I had heard some voices here and there.]

"We are really odd, we Zoras, for you Hylians aren't we? Maybe it's good that I can't take long journeys. "

Link frowned at the sudden change in tone of the conversation.

[Not for me.]

"Mmh." He muttered Sidon absent-mindedly.

[You're handsome.]

"Hmm."

"I thought it was clear what I think about it last night while-" Link couldn't finish the sentence that, promptly, Sidon interrupted him embarrassed.

"Please!"

[This mean that I will moan louder next time.]

"Link!" Sidon almost shouted, bringing his hands up to cover his face, mortified.

Link smiled, amused by the shyness of the other who tended to disappear in their moments of intimacy. He tapped him on one hand to make him look at him again. [I guess it may seem strange at first, but I'm sure that as soon as they know you they will realize that there is nothing to fear.]

"I think you are right. Plus It was also my fault because of my impetuous enthusiasm."

[I like your enthusiasm.]

"I know, my pearl. It would be nice to see Hylian and Zora getting along again."

[You know, I've already seen many change opinion.]

"Really?"

"Of course, I would never lie to you." Link answered, grateful to see the other's face light up again.

Sidon breathed a sigh of relief as, closing his eyes, he let himself be carried away by the melody of the lullaby sung by Link.

  


  


  


Link walked along the long corridor as fast as he could, feeling his heart beating so fast that he feared he could come out of his chest at any moment. As soon as he heard that Prince Sidon had been injured in a fight, he immediately rushed to his room to check his condition by himself.

With his heart in his throat, every step seemed like torture. Divided between the fear of what he could see behind that door and the feeling of not running fast enough. The idea of being able to lose him was unacceptable to Link, the mere fact that he was injured was killing him.

As soon as he reached Sidon's room, he wasted no time knocking and he entered abruptly.

Sidon was resting lying in the water to give him some relief, next to the pool a Healer was completing the final checks.

Link's gaze settled on the floor noticing traces of blood. He felt his head turn at the sight and had to lean against the door to avoid falling. It wasn't the first time Link had seen blood, he had been in battle all the time. His, of his enemies, even of friends and allies but the knowledge that the one on the floor was Sidon's blood made him breathless.

Fighting against vertigo, he approached slowly, stopping only a few centimeters away from them.

The Healer turned to him, showing him a reassuring smile. "He's fine now, he's not in any danger." She explained standing up "I leave you two alone, but he must rest."

Link nodded, still keeping his gaze fixed on Sidon even as the Zora left the room.

Once he took off his boots, he sat by the pool, breathing a sigh of relief as he noticed the serene expression on the other's face. He didn't look like he was suffering.

He bit his lower lip as he tried to hold back the tears, feeling the adrenaline slip away from his body. Sidon was fine, Sidon was alive.

"Link?" He heard himself called by a familiar but hoarse voice.

When he turned to the one who had called him, he almost jumped up to see Sidon's eyes on him.

"Sidon." He exclaimed, stopping as soon as he realized that his voice tremble too much. [You're awake.]

"I'm glad you're here," Sidon said with a smile as he straightened up to look better in his eyes now in front of him.

[You shouldn't force yourself.]

"I'm fine."

Link joined his lips in a thin line. [How can you say such a thing? You lost a lot of blood, you risked dying.]

"I know and I'm sorry I made you worry, my pearl, really, but it's all right now." He tried to console him as he stretched out a hand to look for those of the other who, however, got up to argue.

[You need a rest.]

"Before being the heir to the throne I'm a soldier, that is what I am." Sidon objected, dropping his hand down the side underwater. "I have to protect my people and help them as much as I can."

[I know this and I respect it but-- ] Link stopped as soon as he saw Sidon look down. "Hey, I was talking to you!"

Sidon raised his head as soon as he heard Link's angry tone, blinking several times he realized only at that moment that taking his eyes off his hands he had taken the word away from him and disrespected him.

"I'm so sorry, my pearl, believe me it wasn't my intention." Sidon said sincerely, coming closer. Link still looked offended, but didn't move. "The truth is that I wanted you to believe that I don't need rest, that I'm fine without it."

Link frowned, now confused. "Why?"

"Because I know exactly how you feel and I didn't want you to feel what I felt years ago. I didn't want you to worry about me.” Sidon confessed almost embarrassed.

Link's expression softened instantly. "Sorry." He whispered, resting his forehead on the other's arm.

"It's not your fault." Sidon said, stroking his hair. "I guess we can't avoid worrying about each other."

Link straightened his back, raising his hands so that they were clearly visible to the other, feeling tears once again pinch his eyes. [I was so worried, I thought-- ] Link couldn't continue, feeling his hands shake.

Sidon took them gently, bringing them to his lips. "I'm sorry. I cannot guarantee that this will not happen again, but I will pay more attention from now on." Sidon promised and then put his lips on Link's forehead.

Link closed his eyes, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

"It's the first time that we argue." Sidon pointed out smiling, infecting Link too.

[I'll make it up to you.]

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong.” Sidon said, lowering himself to sink more into the water.

[I'll do it anyway.] Link signed as he watched Sidon gird his waist with his arms and rest his head on his legs.

"You said I need rest. Let me relax.” Sidon asked closing his eyes.

A spontaneous smile was born on Link's lips, knowing that this was a request to sing him a song.

  


  


  


The funeral was now over by several minutes, yet Sidon didn't move with his gaze fixed on the statue in honor of his sister, Mipha.

Link, beside him, remained silent, leaving him all the time he needed.

"Do you think they are together now, her and my father?" He asked suddenly, taking Link by surprise.

He wasn't sure if the question was addressed to him, but he decided to answer anyway. "Of course."

"I'm grateful." Sidon said. "He missed her a lot."

Link turned his face towards him, tightening his hand to give him the strength to continue.

"When Mipha died, I was too young to understand what was really happening. I even have few memories of her. "

Link bit his lip. He knew well the frustration of not being able to remember something or someone, especially if it concerned a loved one.

"And that's why I was so happy to have recognized her lullaby. I felt close to her again after years.” Sidon explained turning to Link. "The last time was when you agreed to help me and freeing her spirit, and that was also thanks to you."

Sidon seemed to think about it. "Do you think it's weird?"

Link shook his head.

"I will always remember my father." His gaze rested again on the statue. "This time will be different."

Not even Link had the memory of mourning or at least not as far as he could remember. He was aware of having lost friends along the way, but he couldn't remember the pain and, although he felt sorry for having only small fragments on them, living it was something else.

Mipha herself was still an almost confused memory and often he felt guilty about it.

Link looked down as he felt the sadness chaining his heart now. King Dorephan was one of the few paternal figures who had the privilege of knowing, or at least the closest one. Spending a lot of time at the Domain, he had seen for the first time what it meant to have a father not only by observing King Dorephan with Sidon, but also with himself.

King Dorephan had always considered him a friend of the family, but since he and Sidon had begun to show their feelings to each other even publicly, he had always joked that he would soon become his son-in-law.

Link had no memory of his family and had seemed to have found one at the Domain. A different and perhaps a bit strange but still a family.

He felt Sidon's hand tremble in his, suddenly aware that if he looked up at Sidon he would find him in tears. He bit his tongue to avoid tears falling into a foolish attempt to concentrate on a duller pain.

"Would you sing me a song?" Asked Sidon, still faintly, wiping away some tear residue.

Link looked at him in surprise at the request. He knew that a song would certainly not ease his pain, not this time, and probably Sidon was also aware of it.

"Sure." Link answered, anything to help Sidon somehow feel better. Leaning his head on his arm almost in a hug, he began to sing hoping that the song would also relieve some of his pain and that he reached King Dorephan and Mipha, wherever they were now.

  


  


  


Link continued to walk, paying attention to where he put his feet, too dark to really understand where he was. Maybe in a cave, difficult to say, Link didn't even remember how he got there.

Stretching his stride he tried to reach more quickly that he could the only source of light in the distance that his eyes could see from there, hoping it was an exit while he felt strangely anxious.

However when he tried to approach it, Link discovered with dismay that it wasn't an exit and the closer he came the more the light receded. Instinctively he began to run towards it, still hoping to reach it, until exhausted and frustrated he stopped to catch his breath.

When he put his hands on his knees without strength, still intent on adjusting his breathing, something caught his attention. The light hit something that cast a shadow near his feet.

Intrigued, Link took a few steps forward to see what it was. The sight took his breath away as soon as he saw that it was a pile of corpses, piled one on top of the other but what made the nausea in Link was the disturbing resemblance not only between them but also with himself. The physiognomy of their face was similar to his, if not for some small details - like the color of the hair, some of a lighter blonde and others of a darker one -, at a different age between them Link was able to see even a child and a young girl who could easily be mistaken for his sister.

Link took a few steps back, still dazed and incredulous at what he had in front of him, but what awaited him behind him was an equally grotesque and painful spectacle. When he turned, he found himself in front of other corpses along the road he had traveled before but this time he recognized them. They were the Champions, his friends, Zelda and even King Dorephan but his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sidon's body.

Link tried to scream but no sound came out of his throat.

"Link." He heard a voice calling him, too far away to be able to distinguish it by finding it strangely reassuring. He wanted to reach it but he didn't know how or where it was.

"Link, wake up."

_No. Not again._

"I don't want to." He tried to scream, bringing his hands to his ears to avoid hearing it, to avoid waking up in a world where he had failed again, in a world where Sidon wasn't present but once again his mouth moved without that no sound came out of it.

"Link!" The voice had now turned into a scream bringing it back to reality.

He snapped his eyes open and found himself sitting on a bed. He looked frantically around him, still feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest and his breath short, realizing he was in Sidon's room and sitting in the bed Sidon had moved for him.

"Link." He heard himself called again. Recognizing the voice, he turned to the one who had called him to find himself in front of Sidon with a worried expression on his face. "Are you well? You had a nightmare."

Link tried to answer but the voice had not yet returned, he tried to use sign language but his hands were shaking too much.

Sidon approached slowly to reassure him. "It's fine, you don't have to answer me."

Link nodded, instinctively bringing his hand to his throat.

"Can I touch you?" Sidon asked, reaching out a hand, stopping a few inches from his arm, waiting for any sign of consent.

Link nodded again, finding the contact comforting as Sidon brought him closer, making his face rest on his chest, cradling him in an embrace to calm him.

Link looked up, trying to call his name.

Sidon watched him move his lips. "Yes, I'm here."

Link closed his eyes in relief, letting go completely, smiling when he heard Sidon singing for him.

He had always found Sidon's voice melodic, the opposite of his own and in his arms he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thank you for coming this far!  
>  I hope you enjoyed it and I will be honest, I don't know how the idea of Link singing for Sidon came to me but I immediately fell in love with it and I hope you liked too .  
>  Also, since we know that Sidon has always encouraged Link, I liked the idea of highlighting Link that encourages Sidon.  
>  I know that I focused more on feelings than on singing, but I didn't want to use the lyrics of a song or just concentrate on the song because it would become a song fic and I'm not able to.  
>  I'm so sorry King Dorephan, it wasn't my intention it's just plot choice I swear!  
>  I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think!  
>  See next time.
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)[Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
